the_lyric_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods of the Lyric Empire
If there are any realms of existence other than this one, then the mightiest mages of the entire nation have never been able to discern it. True, there are places that exist outside the material world, and anyone sufficiently skilled in the magical arts may reach them, but each is a pale reflection of our own world, and is constantly in flux, shifting and surging like the sea in a storm. Such creatures as might exist there are likewise chaotic and ephemeral, existing as brief zephyrs, lingering only for a moment before collapsing back into the churning abyss. This presents something of a problem for the academically minded. Lore tells us that the Gods have never touched our world, as is their great desire, which is why we must act as their vessels. Yet if all there is outside our world is the formless void, then there is nowhere for the Gods to exist, and so how can they? And yet they undeniably do, for their works are seen in the magical acts of clerics and paladins. Prominent eriloi have posited that certain beliefs and ways of thinking have the effect of tracing out certain runes, that the act of thinking a certain way may form a magic sigil within the brain itself. In effect, sentient creatures have the ability to spontaneously create a magical effect by the activation of different areas in the brain that correspond to different emotional responses which duly form the correct pattern. Others have posited that in fact the process is reversed, that people are drawn toward a certain mindset by the predetermined pathways laid out in their brains by the Creators, in the same way that their magic fuels the movements of the earth and the growth of new life. In either case, the resulting magical proclivities are magnified the more people tend towards the corresponding morals and deeds, until manifestations of the gods become tangible, albeit magical and transitory, phenomena. This belief is far from accepted, and strong believers have made pariahs of themselves should they become too vocal. Eriloi from the first camp look down on the second, mocking them for at once appealing to the gods for answers and removing free will from sentient life. The second ridicule the first for vainly elevating mortals to the level of gods through simply living their lives. Both are persecuted by the priesthood for suggesting that the Gods have anything less than complete and total control over the workings of the world and suggesting their existence is anything other than absolute and eternal. Regardless of what the academics might claim, they say, the Gods are real, and they do exist on a higher plane of existence than our own. - Gerontius, 'On Cosmology', 2844 AE The Fundamental Pantheon The Fundamental Pantheon have been worshipped in one form or another since before the formation of the Lyric Empire. The name is also an indicator of their nature as the originators of the world, being responsible for forming the world and all its inhabitants out of the formless void before existence. Each added their own touches, and each had their own view as to what should exist, therefore the act of creation was not so much a concerted effort as a nine-way struggle, a fight fought with the stuff of life itself rather than blows. It is also thought of as a dance, with its various actors coming together momentarily, only to pull apart again, all within the grand framework of creation. The priesthood is at once a unified church and a collection of nine separate faiths, each representing one of the nine Gods. Most temples and institutions will be dedicated to one God, but it is rare to find a church building without at least small shrines of offering to the other eight. Due to the nature of the Gods, some are worshipped more strongly than others. Most commonly worshipped in the Empire are Aegis, Unity and the Watcher, being as they are deities of collectiveness and security, concerned with the well-being of the common man. The Lady of Light and the Laughing Prince tend to be worshipped by the more militarily inclined and otherwise ambitious. The Gambler has no great cathedrals raised in his name, but he is nevertheless moderately popular with the underclasses. The other three, while nominally the enemies of the ‘good’ Gods, still get recognition. A sailor setting out on a long voyage will give an offering to the Red God to withhold his stormy wrath until he safely reaches his destination, and a mother nursing a sick child will whisper a prayer to the Cruel One to loose his steely grip on the child’s heart. This is not an evil act, though it must not be done lightly. Only the Dark Mistress is forbidden from being worshipped in ceremonies, but she is still a part of every service and every church, just as evil is a part of human nature. It is said that to raise a structure without an icon of hers is grave bad luck, for she knows and sees all, and will not forgive offence given. Aegis, The Builder, Foundation of the Earth (LG) - Domains: Earth, Protection, Strength, Knowledge Lady of Light, Fellbane, Champion of Champions (NG) - Domains: Life, Light, War The Laughing Prince, Quicksilver, Slayer of Kings (CG) - Domains: Travel, Trickery, Water Unity, The Collector, The Inevitable (LN) - Domains: Life, Protection The Watcher, The Patient, The Silent One (TN) - Domains: Knowledge, Magic The Gambler, Smiling Fate, The Free Spirit (CN) - Domains: Luck, Trickery The Cruel One, Winter’s Steel, The Wind of Undeath (LE) - Domains: Air, Death, War The Dark Mistress, Queen of Lies, The Darkness That Lies In The Hearts Of All Men (NE) - Domains: Death, Destruction Wrath Unbound, The Red God, The Beast (CE) - Domains: Animal, Destruction, Fire, Strength, Tempest Other Gods The Primordials/Primogenitors There are secretive cults that still abound in the Empire that claim that the Fundamental Pantheon themselves were created, to act as mere caretakers for a world already in existence, or perhaps take ownership of a world that was create for them. The true creators of the world are far older, with minds and purposes entirely alien to the races of this world. These culists seek out the oldest ruins and places of worship, and some claim to have found proof of a time before the Fundamental church where these so-called Primordial beings were worshipped outright. Such beliefs are understandably frowned upon by the priesthood, while academics simply look down on their proofs as merely misconstructions of old texts describing the Fundamental pantheon in terms that seem obtuse to modern eyes. Antler In the wilder and more savage parts on the edge of the Empire, or in places where civilization has collapsed and its people devolved, men are said to worship a different god. A savage, primal god of beasts, and nature, and animal desire, Antler is said to watch over his chosen, but those he considers chosen often seem arbitrary, and he cares little for morals or niceties. Those that have observed Antler cultists describe their methods of worship as bizarre and unnerving at best, and some few stories describe them revelling in the worst excesses of depravity (though this may be propaganda). It is hypothesised by some scholars that Antler worship is merely a corrupted form of worship of The Beast, while others contend that his nature as a protective, rather than merely destructive, figure reveals a much different aspect of his existence. Unsurprisingly, it is not uncommon to see the more zealous druids be accused of being worshipers of Antler. Carnage/Calamity, god of Fire and Metal The Orc deity. It is said in their legends that it was he that brought the first fire to the original tribes, and first taught the orcoid races how to forge metal so that they could overthrow their oppressors. He led them in battle, until he was trapped below the earth fighting an ancient evil. It is preached that when he finally defeats his foe and returns to them, the Orcs will claim the world as their own. Understandably, Carnage is also considered by many scholars to be a corruption of the Beast of the Fundamental pantheon. Serpents, Dragons and Wyrms It is no great surprise that amongst the heathen lizardfolk tribes, the worship of great reptiles is common. While a true church, with doctrine and scripture, has never been recorded, many artifacts recovered from them speak to a long standing respect for the beasts, including frescoes and carvings showing a mythologised uplift of the race by an unknown serpentine creature with obvious magical ability. Whether they actually worship the creatures themselves as deities, or merely respect their strength and power, is still unclear. Rules Clerics of any particular god may not be more than one step in alignment away from that of their god, with the exception that they may always be TN, without seriously affecting their cleric abilities (thus a follower of the Laughing Prince may be CG, CN, NG or TN) Paladins may represent any alignment except TN, so long as they are paragons of that alignment. They do not need to follow any god or religion, instead embodying their alignment within themselves.